


Leak

by SophieHatter



Series: 100 Kinks [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: #5 Bodily Fluids, 100 kinks, Breastfeeding, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinks, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieHatter/pseuds/SophieHatter
Summary: 100 Kinks: 5. Bodily fluids“Oh f*@k, seriously,” she looked up at him, exasperated. “This is your fault, you know.”





	Leak

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [FandomRevival](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FandomRevival) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> wet spot
> 
> Pregnancy and breastfeeding sex. If that squicks you, this is not the fic for you.

“Wet spot,” Jack told her, motioning to her chest.

“Oh fuck, seriously,” she looked up at him, exasperated. “This is your fault, you know.”

“Only fifty percent, I seem to recall you did the other half.”

“More than the other half, bucko. Lucky I packed a clean shirt. Can I?” Sam flicked her head towards the bathroom attached to his Pentagon office.

“Uh, yeah. Who else is gonna use it?” Jack continued digging through the papers on his desk. “Why didn’t you stop by the apartment?”

“No time. We circled on approach for forever, which means I didn’t get to pump. Which means I need a fresh shirt.”

“What? The forum starts in fifteen. You don’t have time to pump.”

“I know,” she grumbled. “If I hand express just a bit I should make it to after. You can’t do that on approach, either, though.”

“Let me help.”

She looked up at him standing in the bathroom doorway. She was shirtless, maternity bra hanging open, fingers around her aureola. “I don’t think so.” Her eyes flicked to his office door.

“I’ve got locks.” And he used one, the one on the bathroom door.

Fingertips massaged absently at her swollen flesh. His eyes watched, tongue sliding across his bottom lip.

She sighed, less exasperated than she pretended to be and turned fully toward him, resting against the vanity.

His mouth required no further invitation and he locked his lips around her nipple, compressing softly. The initial trickle became a spurt as he sucked her in deeply against his tongue.

The release was heaven and she closed her eyes as her head tipped back and let the deep, guttural moan tell him how much she appreciated it.

His hand on her hip summoned the rising flutters in her belly and his fingers caressed their way to the underside of her other breast.

She hadn’t anticipated how much he would love her pregnant body, how much he would go on loving it after, even with the stretch marks and the leaking boobs and the time she had to give to their child, instead of him.

At first it was just the size of her breasts, they had swelled before her stomach did. Then he loved the sensitivity, the way he could just brush her skin and she would gasp or moan. And then, once the morning sickness ceased and her libido ramped up - well, she had loved sex with him before, but then she craved it, was ready anytime, anywhere and it had gone on, right up to the moment her waters broke.

After, he had been so soft, so gentle, held her like she was a fragile thing to be worshipped, gazed at her with such love as she cradled their baby to her breast. It hadn’t taken long for their mutual longing to return, but he held her out of reach, seemed afraid that if he tended to her like he had before that, somehow, it would end the magic spell of her motherhood and he wouldn’t be able to live with himself.

Then came the night where he brought her the baby in bed, and she fed propped up on the pillows and he looked at her and the child with such longing, such love that she couldn’t wait for him any longer. She had stroked his jaw, rough with stubble, and guided him to her free breast. “Lay your head,” she had whispered and with terror and awe in his eyes he had taken her in his mouth. The strength of her let down had surprised him, but her groan had not and once he’d started she couldn’t let him stop.

But there was no child on her other breast here and she grumbled as the free nipple leaked, trickling down her skin. She reached for the hand towel and pressed it against herself, stemming the flow.

Watching their child at her breast was definitely the most beautiful thing she had ever experienced. But the way his sliver hair shone as his jaw worked over her was the most arousing. She shifted against the vanity as the heat built up between her legs. Sliding her fingers into his hair, feeling the sharpness of a fresh cut, she revelled in the silky velvet sensation against her palm. Holding back a moan, she grunted slowly, trying to release enough tension to be able to make it until they got back to the apartment at the end of their day.

He knew. Undoubtedly he knew. She knew he knew when he pushed her skirt up to her waist and tugged down her underwear and pantyhose. And he knew right where to touch her, right where his fingers needed to be, what those fingers needed to do. This time, the moan got away from her.

She saw his cocky smile as he drew back, stretching her out between them until she came free with a wet pop. She moved the towel away and he took her into his mouth, mming and tickling her flesh as her flow started up again.

She cupped her free breast, fingers stroking at the skin which had been painful to touch before and now was just sweetly sensitive.

His thumb moved from hovering to landing and got serious with her clit. Short on time, he went straight to three fingers, slipping them inside her and then starting to thrust, firm and fast. She made that sound, the squeak in the back of her throat, that told him he was getting it all right and he grazed her with his teeth. Again, the squeak, and again the biting, harder this time. She groaned, almost too loud, and he knew he had her.

Wrapping around her, his hand held the small of her back and he thrust, three, two, one and her head fell back, finding the mirror, but she was too far gone to notice it now.

He let her slide gently from his mouth and took in her face. She was sweaty and pink and beautiful, her lips red from biting them to quiet herself. Her breasts, his moisture shining on her nipples and, as he slid his fingers from her, her moisture on him.

For the millionth time he marvelled at what a wonder she was. This beautiful creature who loved him in spite of all he was, who had believed in who he could be enough to carry his child and let him hold the precious life in his arms. She was astonishing to him, still, after four years of marriage and fourteen of being his strength and the source of all the good in his life.

His fingertips brushed the curve of her breast reverently and she let out a deeply contented sigh.

She opened her eyes and, for the millionth time, wondered what he was thinking when he looked at her that way. Like she was everything there was, like there was nothing she couldn’t give him, like she was his air and water and nourishment.

He sensed her wondering and found himself swallowing back tears. “I love you.”

She smiled. She loved him. And he was blessed by his own goddess of fertility. 


End file.
